Brother X Brother Protective! (Pindah)
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Pindah lapak ya gess, semga bisa apdet di watty lagi :)
1. Chapter 1

**Brother X Brother Protective**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated** **T semi M**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru** **, slight ItaNaru, KyuuNaru**

 **Genre :** **Drama,** **Romance** **, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : BoysLove! Typo, OOC, HaremNaru? Dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

 **Informasi Umur :**

 **Sasuke : 16 tahun**

 **Kyuubi : 17 tahun**

 **Itachi : 17 tahun**

 **Naruto : 22 tahun**

* * *

 **OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Meet My Brothers**

* * *

"Diantara kita bertiga siapa yang paling kau sayang?"

Satu pertanyaan sulit yang entah kenapa sering sekali keluar dari bibir ketiga adiknya. Memang hanya tinggal menjawab dan semuanya akan selesai. Tapi tidak baginya. Sejak berumur sebelas tahun, pertanyaan polos itu sedikit membuat sang empunya bingung mau menjawab apa.

Dia sayang ketiga adiknya, walaupun ketiganya tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Tidak ada yang membuat mereka terikat sampai saat ini, yang ada ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Aku sayang dengan kalian bertiga, tidak ada pilih kasih di sini." Jawaban mutlak dan tidak mau di ganggu gugat sukses membuat ketiga adiknya bungkam.

Ya untuk saat itu saja-

Tapi tidak sampai mereka tumbuh menjadi remaja puber yang semakin lama tingkah lakunya tidak bisa di tolerir.

* * *

 **Flash Back On :**

* * *

Sosok pemuda berumur sebelas tahun tengah menyiram tanaman di taman kecil yang sengaja ia buat berkat bantuan ayahnya. Mendendangkan lagu kesukaannya, dan terfokus pada tanaman kesukaannya.

Bunga matahari-

Kedua manik Saphire yang terlihat berbinar saat menyaksikan bagaimana air segar yang ia siramkan membuat tanamannya berkilau terkena cahaya sore. Semangatnya entah kenapa kembali terpompa.

Kegiatan ini tidak pernah membuatnya lelah.

Di umurnya yang menginjak sebelas tahun ini, sikapnya kadang-kadang bisa berubah menjadi orang dewasa pada umumnya, kadang juga bisa berubah menjadi anak kecil, tidak stabil kalau bisa di bilang.

"Oke, setelah ini semuanya selesai!" berujar senang, berniat mengakhiri kegiatannya yang sudah berjalan selama beberapa menit.

Sebelum-

"Naruto!" suara teriakan kompak terdengar nyaring di telinga sang empunya, pemuda bernama Naruto itu berjengit kaget.

Mengalihkan pandangan cepat ke arah gerbang rumahnya, menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ketiga sosok pemuda kecil tengah berlari ke arahnya. Pemuda kecil berambut orange dengan memeluk bola kesukaannya, di sampingnya juga nampak kedua pemuda kecil berambut raven ikut andil berlari dengan wajah serius.

Sedikit membuatnya bingung, dan sengaja menunggu ketiga anak kecil itu menghampirinya.

"Kalian sudah selesai bermain?" mencoba mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi badan ketiga adiknya.

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan, napas terengah-engah, dan ada perasaan tidak sabaran tercetak di wajah ketiganya.

"Hh, hh, kami ingin bertanya padamu!" sosok pemuda berambut orange, tengah mengelap keringat di pelipisnya. Dengan umurnya yang baru menginjak enam tahun, wajah yang terlihat sangar walau ia akui masih ada sisi manis di sana.

"Hn, jawab dengan cepat, dan tidak boleh berbohong." Sekarang sosok mungil berambut raven, ikut andil bicara. Lagi-lagi membuat Naruto bingung, pemuda berumur lima tahun, dan kakaknya yang berumur enam tahun kini menatapnya lekat.

"Kalian ingin bertanya apa?"

Sosok yang paling tenang di antara ketiganya kini mengambil alih, pemuda dengan rambut panjang terikat, terlihat mendehem kecil, "Katakan siapa yang paling kau sayang di antara kami bertiga?"

"…"

Sang pemuda pirang reflek mengerjap sekilas, menampakkan wajahnya polosnya, raut kaget bercampur jadi satu.

"Apa?" dia bertanya balik.

Pemuda berumur lima tahun di sana mendengus kesal, "Hn, jawab saja. Tidak usah berpikir."

Seolah di desak, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur, Naruto sayang ketiga adiknya, dan kalau di suruh pilih seperti ini mana ia bisa. Mengalihkan kedua pandangannya, dan mencoba bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya.

"Ahaha, kalian ini kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam-" setengah tertawa kikuk, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto berusaha kabur.

Dan tentu saja usahanya tidak akan berhasil, kalau ketiga sosok mungil di dekatnya sudah mengeluarkan raut wajah seram ala anak-anak, di tambah lagi di usia mereka yang baru menginjak lima dan enam tahun.

Kepintaran otak ketiga hampirlah setara, di atas rata-rata atau bisa di bilang jenius.

Lihatlah sekarang-

 **Sret!**

Bagaimana kedua tangannya di genggam erat, dan salah satu adik berambut orangenya sudah berdiri menghalangi jalan. Merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah tidak ada celah untuknya bisa kabur.

"Jangan kabur sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kami." Suara yang tertekan keluar dengan kompaknya. Naruto _sweatdrop._

Memandang aneh ketiga adiknya, pasti ada saja orang yang berhasil mencemari otak mereka dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu. Kepolosan mereka semakin memudar, Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Itachi, Sasuke, Kyuu, katakan dimana kalian mendapat pertanyaan aneh seperti I-" sebelum sempat mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

"Jawab saja!" adik-adiknya menginterupsi.

Helaan napas panjang ia keluarkan, mendesah lelah, terpaksa menyerah. "Oke, oke, akan kujawab jadi bisa lepaskan genggaman tanganku?"

Kedua kakak beradik raven itu mengangguk, melepaskan genggaman mereka dan menatapnya lekat.

"Hh, sini Kyuu." Memanggil Kyuubi, kembali menjajarkan tubuhnya, membuat ketiga pemuda kecil itu mendekat terlampau dekat malah.

Saphire itu memandang bergantian, perlahan tersenyum lebar, mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Kedua tangan tannya terangkat dan segera saja menarik ketiga adiknya ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat mereka sedikit kaget, mencium kompak aroma tubuh kakak berambut pirang itu.

Menepuk punggung ketiganya lembut, "Jawabannya sudah pasti kalian tahu kan?" berujar cepat.

Dua raven dan orange di sana mengerutkan kening, merasakan pelukan kakak mereka mengerat.

"Apa? Beritahu kami."

"Aku sayang dengan kalian bertiga, tidak ada pilih kasih di sini." Itulah jawaban yang Naruto keluarkan, dengan pasti dan tidak ragu sama sekali.

"….."

"…." Baik Kyuubi, Itachi, ataupun Sasuke kompak terdiam, dalam pelukan kakaknya mereka saling pandang. Sedikit melempar pandangan sengit khas ketiganya.

Sebelum akhirnya Kyuubi, pemuda kecil berambut orange itu duluan bertanya, "Meski kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu?"

Itachi ikut bertanya, "Walaupun kita bukan adikmu yang sedarah?"

Sasuke tidak mau kalah, "Kau tetap sayang kami bertiga seperti adikmu yang sebenarnya?"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja, walaupun kalian bertiga tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganku, kalian tetap adik-adikku tersayang~" berujar pelan.

Sanggup di resapi oleh pemuda-pemuda kecil di pelukannya.

"…." Terdapat jeda di antara ketiganya, sampai akhirnya pemuda berumur lima tahun entah darimana mendapatkan keberanian untuk bertanya lebih dulu kali ini dengan polosnya-

"Kalau kau sayang pada kami, apa nanti kalau kau besar di antara kami bertiga ada yang bisa menjadi kekasihmu?"

"…."

"Eh?"

Saat itu juga, keringat dingin entah kenapa perlahan mengucur dari pelipisnya.

* * *

 **Flash Back Off**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sebelas tahun kemudian~**

 **Pagi hari pukul lima, di kediaman Uzumaki**

* * *

" _Dobe,_ bangun," seseorang tengah meniup-niup telinganya, membuat sang empunya geli dan merinding bersamaan.

"Oi, bangun kalau tidak kau bisa terlambat!" kali ini tamparan pelan ia rasakan di kedua pipi dan keningnya.

"Hn, kita lepaskan saja bajunya." Sekarang lebih gawat lagi, di balik rasa kantuknya ia merasakan seseorang tengah membuka perlahan kancing bajunya. Membuat udara pagi pelan-pelan mulai menerpa mengenai kulit tannya.

Dirinya reflek mengerang, "Ugh~" bergerak gelisah, mencoba menggoyangkan kedua tangannya tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa. Tubuhnya seperti terkunci.

"Lihat kan, caraku pasti berhasil~" suara yang sangat ia kenal sayup-sayup masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Kedua manik Saphire itu mencoba membuka, perlahan mengerjap diiringi dengan uapan kantuk.

"Keriput, jangan coba-coba kau menyentuh tubuhnya!" teriakan itu, ia kenal sekali semakin membuatnya terbangun.

Dan kali ini-

 **Slurp-**

"Bangun kubilang _Dobe_ , atau kumakan kau sekarang."

Jilatan di cuping telinganya, terasa geli dan lengket bersamaan.

Sukses membuat laki-laki pirang itu-

"Ugyaa!" terbangun dengan tidak elitnya, membuka matanya lebar-lebar, berteriak kaget dan melihat jelas bagaimana ketiga sosok yang sangat ia kenali kini berada sangat dekat dengan jarak tubuhnya.

Dirinya menatap horror-

Ketiga orang itu mengeluarkan seringai kompak-

" _Ohayou_ ~" berujar sama-sama,

Merasakan pelan-pelan ketiga pemuda yang mulai beranjak remaja itu semakin mendekatkan diri padanya, tidak bisa mundur, tubuhnya yang entah kenapa kembali terbaring. Kedua tangan reflek mengambil selimut dan hendak menutupi seluruh wajah serta tubuhnya.

Tapi gagal-

"Bangun, hari ini giliranmu yang memasak sarapan." Sosok pemuda berambut orange mendecih kecil, dan menatapnya lekat, tubuh yang perlahan naik ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Tidak mau kalah, sosok kedua raven di sana ikut mendekat. Pemuda berambut bak pantat ayam di sampingnya semakin mencium pipi dan telinganya.

Serta sosok berambut raven terikat kini membuka baju tidurnya dengan polos.

Oke, dia panik-

Benar-benar panik, pagi harinya yang berharga harus di lalui dengan sikap kelewatan ketiga adiknya.

"Ugyaa! Kalian bertiga menjauh! Kyuu jangan cium hidungku! Sasuke berhenti mencium telingaku, dan Itachi hentikan tanganmu! Jangan buka bajuku! Aku bisa buka sendiri!"

Lagi-

Dan lagi-

Ketiganya seolah tidak pernah lelah mengerjainya?

"Bangun sekarang atau kami akan-"

"Iya! Iya aku bangun sekarang! Ugyaa! Menjauh!"

Beginilah setelah beberapa tahun terlewat, dengan kedua orang tua mereka yang kali ini melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri membuatnya harus bisa dan ekstra penuh merawat adik-adiknya.

Adik-adik?

Tentu saja!

Mereka itu bersaudara!

Jadi jangan beranggapan yang aneh-aneh!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Mushi hanya buat ini sebagai cerita-cerita pendek aja, jadi ga terlalu banyak konflik. Mungkin hanya menceritakan bagaimana ketiga adik yang _protective_ sekaligus suka sama kakaknya. Incest dikit tapi mereka ga ada hubungan darah kok XD, Terinspirasi dari komik #lupa apa judulnya#yang pasti itu komik bener-bener bikin meleleh kyaaa XD

Untuk pair ending tetap SasuNaru tapi bakal ada nyempil ItaNaru plus KyuuNaru :9 anggap saja di sini, tinggi badan Naru hanya berbanding sedikit lebih tinggi daripada SasuItaKyuu ;D #jadi dia tetep ngegemesin#tampar# :v

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother X Brother Protective**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated** **T semi M**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru** **, slight ItaNaru, KyuuNaru**

 **Genre :** **Drama,** **Romance** **, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : BoysLove! Typo, OOC, a little bit HaremNaru! Dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

 **Informasi Umur :**

 **Sasuke : 16 tahun**

 **Kyuubi : 17 tahun**

 **Itachi : 17 tahun**

 **Naruto : 22 tahun**

* * *

 **OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Morning With My Brothers**

* * *

Bangun dengan keadaan tidak elit, pagi-pagi ketiga adiknya sudah melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya sukses membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Memasak dengan raut menahan marah sejak tadi. Tidak ada mengatakan apa-apa,

Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal-

"Oi, jangan menebar aura tidak enakmu di sini, Naruto!" dengan perasaan tidak bersalah, memainkan _smartphonenya._ Bertindak seolah-olah dirinya bos di ruangan ini. Sosok berambut orange di sana sukses menaikkan amarahnya.

"Hn, perhatikan masakanmu." Diiringi dengan alunan mengejek dari sosok pantat ayam, di sampingnya.

Dan sekali lagi, dengan _ending_ sosok berambut panjang terikat, bersikap layaknya seorang laki-laki dewasa. Membaca koran pagi, di sertai seruputan _cappuccino_ hangatnya.

"Kami tidak ingin menyantap makanan gosong pagi-pagi seperti ini."

"….."

Ugh! _Fix_ ia makin marah, gemas kedua tangan itu dengan sekuat tenaga mengorak-arik nasi goreng yang memang sengaja ia buat. Wajah memerah, dan kembungan pipi membuat pemuda berumur laki-laki berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu tampak lebih menggemaskan sekarang.

Terpaksa menyetujui perkataan adik-adiknya, "Iya! Iya! Aku begini juga karena sikap kalian tadi tahu!" berteriak kecil, mengingat kembali tentang bangun di pagi harinya yang berakhir dengan benjol di belakang kepalanya.

Panik, takut, dan kaget bercampur satu saat mendapati ketiga pemuda yang tergolong tampan itu berada dekat dengannya, bahkan sudah setengah menggrepe-grepe tubuh polosnya. Naruto tentu saja tanpa aba-aba bangkit saat melihat ada celah, dan alhasil tubuhnya yang tidak siap terdorong ke belakang.

Akibatnya-

 **Nyut, nyut** -

'Hiks- _ittai-Kaasan, Tousan_ cepatlah pulang.' Menangis dalam hati, lihatlah hasil pekerjaan ketiga pemuda itu. Kepalanya sukses jadi benjol, dan merah-merah. Sedikit berdenyut sakit serta berkunang-kunang saat bangun.

Dia benar-benar memohon dalam hati, kalau kedua orang tua mereka cepat pulang dari pekerjaan mereka di luar negeri.

Sumpah, demi celana dalam longgar ayahnya Naruto tidak tahan lagi!

Aroma masakan mulai menguar memenuhi seluruh dapur, dirinya memang pintar dalam hal masak memasak. Eitt bukan berarti dia ini tipe istri idaman lho, itu hanya sekedar kepandaian saja yang menurun dari ibunya.

'Ck, awas saja kalian bertiga!' berdecak dalam hati, melirik ke belakang dengan ekor matanya. Melihat dengan jelas ketiga adiknya tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Sosok pemuda berambut orange, Kyuubi Uzumaki tengah asyik mengetik sesuatu di _smartphonenya._ Tipikal anak jaman sekarang yang tidak bisa lepas dari benda itu. Dia adalah adik ketiga setelah dirinya dan Itachi. Mengenai hal yang kalian baca di chap satu, tentang bagaimana ketiga adiknya ini tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya ataupun kedua orangtuanya.

Ya, ketika usianya menginjak sembilan tahun, ayahnya mengadopsi Kyuubi dari panti asuhan yang saat ini sudah di hancurkan dan diubah menjadi sebuah _mall_ besar. Tentu saja laki-laki pirang itu tidak tega melihat anak-anak terlantar di panti asuhan begitu saja. Dan sebagai buktinya, Minato Namikaze membantu pihak panti asuhan dengan mengadopsi Kyuubi, Mengingat saat kecil Naruto tergolong sosok yang sangat dekat dengan Kyuubi. Cenderung Kyuubi yang menempel padanya.

Serta memberikan dana yang cukup untuk membangun panti itu kembali. Tentu saja itu hal yang mudah bagi ayahnya, mengingat bagaimana pemimpin di rumahnya itu sudah menjadi pemilik dari perusahaan Namikaze terbesar di Jepang, bahkan sekarang pun kedua orangtuanya pergi ke luar negeri demi meluaskan perusahaan mereka.

Dan yang kedua, dua sosok remaja dengan rambut raven yang sama, salah satu bermain dengan _smartphonenya_. Uchiha Sasuke, adik terakhir dari keempatnya dan yang satunya lagi tengah membaca koran pagi, Uchiha Itachi, kakak kedua setelahnya.

Uchiha?

Sejak awal, mereka berdua memang bukan bagian dari keluarga Namikaze ataupun Uzumaki. Suatu kecelakaan membuat keduanya harus hidup bersama dengan mereka, tentu saja dengan paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

Saat dirinya berumur delapan tahun dan baik Itachi ataupun Sasuke yang masing-masing berumur tiga serta dua tahun. Kedua orang tua mereka mengalami kecelakaan fatal, mengakibatkan keduanya meninggal di tempat. Mobil yang tidak bisa kontrol saat hujan besar, di saat kedua pasangan itu hendak pulang dari pekerjaan mereka. Sasuke dan Itachi yang kebetulan menginap di rumahnya, dan Kushina Uzumaki. Ibunya, mendapat kabar tentang kecelakaan maut itu.

"…."

Hh, Naruto tidak mau mengungkitnya lagi. Tapi yang pasti Minato dengan senang hati mengangkat kedua Uchiha itu menjadi keluarga mereka, tapi dengan tetap menjaga marga keduanya untuk menjaga keturunan Uchiha tetaplah ada. Ayahnya benar-benar keras kepala, sebenarnya dia bisa saja meminta keluarga Uchiha lainnya untuk menjaga Itachi ataupun Sasuke, yah tapi laki-laki itu tidak mau.

Jadi intinya adalah, mereka berempat sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah anak tunggal. Tapi Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu. Dia sejak awal memang sayang dengan ketiga adiknya.

Yah walaupun-

"Naruto cepatlah, perutku sudah berbunyi!"

 **Ckitt-**

Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan sekarang.

"Ck, iya iya sebentar lagi!" merutuk dalam hati, entah kenapa pikirannya setengah melayang. Mengingat kembali bagaimana dulu, sosok adik-adiknya yang masih polos dan lucu-lucu. Sangat menggemaskan, dan selalu memperebutkannya kalau sedang bermain.

Oh, apalagi kalau sedang bermain acara keluarga-keluargaan. Hah, walau dirinya merasa sedikit tersinggung, karena ketiga adiknya entah kenapa ingin sekali dirinya memerankan peran seorang istri yang tengah menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Tapi pada _endingnya_ mereka bertengkar, salah satu dari ketiganya menangis, dan dirinya lah yang harus melerai, memeluk mereka bertiga, dan-

'Hah, aku akan merindukannya~' mendesah panjang. Menggeleng pelan, dan sedikit menarik ingusnya yang ingin keluar.

"Naruto!"

Semuanya hanya ilusi sekarang-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan kedua tangan membawa makanan, berdiri menatap ketiga sosok adiknya. Alisnya sedikit berjengit kesal. Tidakkah mereka ingat kalau tadi sempat meneriakinya untuk cepat-cepat-

Dan lihat sekarang!

 **Tak-tak-tak,** suara jemari yang mengetuk layar _smartphone_ dengan kecepatan berbeda-beda,

 **Srek-srek-** kedua tangan yang sibuk mengganti-ganti halaman koran.

Pandangan yang fokus pada satu titik-

"…."

Oke, Naruto kesal setengah mati!

Menatap garang ke arah ketiga remaja di hadapannya. Masih mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya, menurunkan nada suaranya-

"Kyuu, Itachi, Sasuke, bisakah kalian simpan dulu _smartphone_ dan koran itu, aku sudah selesai memasak." Menekan nada, dengan senyuman di buat-buat.

"Ck, sebentar lagi."

"Hn,"

"Aku nanti saja sarapan."

 **Kretek-**

Bagaikan ada yang pecah, layaknya laki-laki yang di tolak mentah-mentah oleh kekasihnya. Naruto sukses meledak-

Wajahnya memerah, kembungan pipinya makin terlihat, genggaman pada piring di tangannya mengerat.

Tubuh menegang, gemertak gigi terdengar, sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar habis kesabaran!

"Ck!" dengan gemas menaruh piring berisi makanan itu di atas meja, menatap bergiliran remaja-remaja di sana.

Dan tanpa ampun-

"Dengarkan aku adik-adik nakal!"

 **Sret!**

Tangan tan itu bergerak cepat mengambil _smartphone_ milik Sasuke dan Kyuubi, serta tak lupa menarik koran yang tadi di baca Itachi. Ketiga pemuda itu menatapnya tak terima.

"Oi! Aku belum menyelesaikan gamenya!"

"Kembalikan _Dobe_ ,"

"Naruto, ada berita penting yang harus kubaca!"

Kompak dan selalu saja berbicara bersama-sama. Naruto makin kesal. "Makan sarapan kalian dan berangkat sekolah!" menaikkan intonasi suaranya, menaruh jauh-jauh benda-benda memuakkan itu. Dirinya masih tidak mau kalah.

Begitu juga adik-adiknya yang keras kepala. "Kembalikan dulu milik kami."

Sedikit terpojok, kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini dirinya selalu merasa salah. Mereka kompak sekali untuk mengerjainya,

Pandangan Saphire itu semakin tajam, keningnya berkerut. Naruto lelah, selalu…selalu saja. Apa adik-adiknya tidak tahu tentang sifatnya yang sedikit kekanak-kanakkan walaupun umurnya sudah menginjak kepala dua?! Setidaknya mereka mengerti kan kalau Naruto tidak suka di kerjai seperti ini terus.

Lihatlah sekarang para _readers-_

Bagaimana pipi dengan tanda lahir bak kumis kucing itu mengembung, tarikan garis bibir yang melengkung ke bawah, pandangan meredup, dan tak lupa genggaman tangan mengepal kuat.

"Kalian," dengan satu kalimat, sebelum di akhiri dengan endingnya-

Melirik ke arah adik-adiknya yang diam seolah menunggu responnya, "Sudah ambil saja _smartphone_ dan koran kalian! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Buang saja sarapan buatanku, jangan makan di sini, pergi ke sekolah, dan jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian pulang kelaparan nantinya!" ia mulai komat-kamit mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pagi ini.

Lagi-

Untuk yang ke enam puluh kalinya-

"…." Masih diam kompak, mata mereka mengerjap kaget.

"Tadi kalian memintaku cepat-cepat masak, tapi sekarang kalian malah bilang sebentar-sebentar! Kepalaku pusing tahu! Kalau tidak ada _Kaasan dan Tousan_ kalian manja, selalu saja mengerjaiku, kalian..kalian menyebalkan!" menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan dengusan panjang.

Dia marah-

Naruto Uzumaki marah-

Ketiga remaja di sana saling pandang, sifat laki-laki itu kembali lagi seperti anak kecil bahkan melebihi mereka.

"…."

Tapi-

 **Smirk-**

Seringai muncul bersamaan,

Itulah yang mereka suka.

Sosok pirang yang kini tampak menggemaskan saat marah, tidak akan pernah bosan mereka melihatnya.

"Aku mau berangkat kerja!" berniat pergi dari dapur, melepaskan _apron_ yang sejak tadi ia pakai. Dengan cepat-cepat, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung melewati posisi yang dekat dengan tempat duduk ketiga adiknya.

Terutama-

"Hn, jangan ngambek seperti itu _Dobe_ ~"

Sasuke-

Sosok raven yang tanpa ia sadari menarik pinggangnya cepat. Membuat sang Uzumaki yang belum siap langsung saja tertarik-

"Uwa!"

 **Bruk!**

Merasakan dirinya jatuh di pangkuan Sasuke, Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Dirinya masih kesal, memberontak untuk lepas. Tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa, bagian dari tenaganya memang jauh berbeda dengan ketiga adiknya. Padahal dirinya yang paling tua di sini!

Argh!

"Lepas Sasuke!" masih bersikeras, saat merasakan kedua lengan putih itu memeluk pinggangnya semakin erat. Membuat tubuhnya menyender pada dada bidang sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Hn, hilangkan dulu wajah cemberutmu~" dengan nada _sing a song_ , berniat mencium tengkuk kakaknya.

"Tidak mau!"

Sebelum-

"Jangan enak sendiri, Sasuke!"

 **Sret-**

"Uwa!"

Lagi-lagi ia merasakan kedua tangannya terangkat dan langsung saja di tarik menjauh dari pangkuan Sasuke, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Lengan kekar itu masih memeluk pinggangnya. Alhasil hanya sebagian tubuhnya yang terangkat.

"Kyuu, kau juga apa-apaan!"

"Ck, sifatmu masih seperti anak kecil, kami tadi kan hanya bercanda. Lepas Sasuke!" Kyuubi melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke,

"Apa!" sedikit kaget plus masih marah, sang Uzumaki membelalakkan maniknya ketika tubuh Kyuubi turut serta memeluknya. Tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang tengah di peluk Sasuke, dia asal sambar saja. Jadi beginilah posisi mereka-

Sasuke dengan wajah _cool_ masih memangkunya, Kyuubi dengan garang memeluk tubuh atasnya dan sukses saling berhadapan muka dengan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Lepaskan dia! Aku juga mau peluk!"

"Hn, dalam mimpimu pun tidak akan kuberikan."

Saling adu suara-

"….."

Naruto gagal paham-

"Kalian," sekarang di tambah lagi saat mendengar suara Itachi ikut andil, sosok pemuda paling tua kedua di sana mengambil koran miliknya dan tanpa basa-basi memutarnya, membuat sebuah benda itu persis seperti tongkat pemukul.

Sampai ia berjalan mendekat, 'Mau apa lagi dia,' Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama, sedangkan kedua adiknya masih saling melempar pandangan.

Sebelum-

 **Plok-plok!**

Sedikit kaget, mendapati Itachi tengah memukul kedua kepala adiknya dengan pentungan dari koran yang ia buat tadi. Membuat baik Sasuke ataupun Kyuubi yang masih belum siap, terkejut melonggarkan pelukan mereka.

Memberi sang Uchiha sulung kesempatan-

Dan-

Oke, Naruto makin tidak mengerti, dirinya seperti layaknya benda di sini, daritadi di lempar-lempar terus.

Tubuhnya tertarik ke arah pemuda raven berumur tujuh belas tahun itu dengan mudahnya. Membuatnya bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke dan beralih pada pelukan Itachi.

"Ck, kau juga kenapa ikut-ikutan Itachi?!" gemas, mencoba melepaskan pelukan adiknya, tapi pemuda itu seolah tidak peduli.

Masih dengan senyuman mautnya-

"Kita makan sama-sama, jadi jangan ngambek lagi oke~" menariknya berjalan dan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Tidak peduli dengan pandangan kedua orang di sana-

"…."

Mereka melempar pandangan tajam pada sang Uchiha-

"Itachi,"

" _Baka aniki,_ "

Senyuman masih terpampang manis, Itachi dengan nada _sing a songnya_ menumpu dagunya pada salah satu tangan. Naruto ingin kabur tapi apa daya, tangannya masih di genggam oleh adiknya ini.

" _Nee,_ Sasuke, Kyuu. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan permainan menarik hari ini~" berujar tiba-tiba, kerutan kening Naruto makin terlihat.

"Apa?" kedua remaja itu reflek bertanya.

Sang Uzumaki pirang masih gagal paham, tapi tidak lama. Tepat saat ia merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan keluar dari belakang Itachi.

"O..oi, Itachi kau mau apa lagi hari ini, main? Kau ini sudah remaja, masa harus-" sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya. Pandangan Onyx itu teralih padanya-

Tidak menghentikan pernyataannya tadi, "Kita bermain permainan yang sempat membuat Sasuke menangis dulu,"

"…"

Oke, Naruto membeku-

Permainan yang membuat adik datarnya itu menangis-

"…."

O-oh jangan bilang!

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau!" Sasuke reflek jadi Ooc.

"Jangan bermimpi kita mau memainkannya! Kalau pun iya, akulah yang harus jadi pemeran utamanya!" Kyuubi melenceng jauh dari protesannya.

Naruto menatap _horror_ Itachi-

"I..Itachi ja..jangan bilang-" tegukan ludahnya makin terasa berat.

Seringai sang Uchiha sulung makin terlihat-

Mati-

Sekarang dia benar-benar mati kutu!

"Kita mainkan permainan itu lagi, aku yang jadi ayahnya kali ini, Sasuke serta Kyuubi jadi pembantunya, dan kau-"

"Tu…tunggu dulu!"

"Jadi istriku, Naruto~"

Permainan keluarga-keluargaan?!

Satu-satunya permainan dimana Sasuke menangis dengan kencangnya untuk yang pertama kali. Ngambek seharian karena ngebet pingin Naruto jadi istri dan sang Uchiha jadi suaminya.

Hastaga!

Jangan lagi!

"Ayo sarapan sayang~"

"Itachi!"

Berteriak kompak, Naruto hampir pingsan saat merasakan kecupan di pipinya dan melihat bagaimana sosok kedua adiknya bangun dari tempat posisi mereka lalu menerjangnya tanpa ampun.

 **Bruaakk!**

Mereka terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya-

"Kalian, arghh kepalaku benjol lagi kan!"

Setiap pagi di awali dengan tindakan tidak beres ketiga adiknya. Hh, Naruto makin ragu-

Apa dia bisa tahan?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Muahaha apa-apaan ini! Bener-bener suka banget Mushi buat ketiga trio pinter itu _overprotective_ sama Naruto :v maafkan Mushi bikin mereka Ooc #ditamparSasuItaKyuu# masih adakah yang berminat dengan fic ini?

Kalau iya, Mushi bakal lanjut lagi :D #kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa kasi Mushi ide-ide sedikit buat next-next nanti, siapa tahu bisa Mushi jadikan cerita untuk di chap-chap selanjutnya :D

* * *

 **Next! Girlfriend? Never!**

* * *

 **Untuk yang ke lima kalinya seorang Uzumaki membawa pacar ke dalam rumahnya. Dia harus ekstra sabar. Semoga saja ketiga adiknya tidak membuat masalah lagi.**

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brother X Brother Protective**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated** **T semi M**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru** **, slight ItaNaru, KyuuNaru**

 **Genre :** **Drama,** **Romance** **, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, a little bit HaremNaru! Dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

 **Informasi Umur :**

 **Sasuke : 16 tahun**

 **Kyuubi : 17 tahun**

 **Itachi : 17 tahun**

 **Naruto : 22 tahun**

* * *

 **OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Girlfriend? Never!**

* * *

Berapa kah kalian punya pacar selama ini? Satu? Dua? Atau bahkan lebih dari itu?

Bagaimana dengan Uzumaki Naruto?

"Aku ingin melihat rumahmu Naruto-kun, boleh kan?" gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan tatapan _puppy eyesnya_ menatap pemuda di hadapannya lekat. Mata penuh harap, di sertai kedua tangan saling menangkup satu sama lain.

Sedangkan yang di tanyai hanya bisa tersedak kuah _Ramen_ yang tengah di santapnya-

"Uhuk! A..apa tadi kau bilang?!" napsu makannya hilang sekejap, menoleh cepat ke arah gadis yang notabene menjadi kekasihnya selama dua minggu ini.

Ya dua minggu-

Baru saja, setelah teman satu tempatnya bekerja ini mengatakan suka dengan berani, memintanya menjadi kekasih, dan tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa menolak. Dia laki-laki yang pantang melihat air mata seorang gadis cantik jatuh tentu saja!

"….."

Oke, itu hanya alasannya saja. Sang Uzumaki memang dari sananya sudah menyandang gelar _playboy_ sejak berumur lima belas tahun, dan di hitung sampai sekarang dia sudah memiliki lima kekasih.

Hebat? Tentu saja-

Tapi sayang, kesenangannya bersama sang kekasih selama ini harus hancur gara-gara satu hal. Naruto malas menerangkannya, mengingatnya kembali saja sudah membuatnya pusing.

Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat, "Le..lebih baik tidak usah saja, ahaha!" menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, mencoba tertawa meski garing. Sebisa mungkin ia menolak mengajak kekasih barunya _aka_ Shion untuk datang ke rumahnya.

"Hee kenapa?!" kembungan pipi terlihat, gadis itu merengutkan bibirnya tak terima.

"A..ada banyak binatang liar di sekitar rumahku, nanti kau bisa di gigit!" alasan tak masuk akal berjalan cepat di otaknya. Semakin membuat Shion mengebu-ngebu,

"Aku tidak takut!"

 _Fix_ Naruto bungkam. Kepalanya langsung sakit, pacarnya yang baru keras kepala. Benar-benar mirip dengan mantannya dulu, sial!

Apa dia harus kehilangan pacar untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi?! Arghh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang dengan wajah lesu, membiarkan sosok gadis pirang di sampingnya bergelayut manja pada lengannya. Senang sih senang, tapi dia tahu situasi! Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, bagaimana reaksi ketiga adiknya? Apa mereka akan mengganggu kekasihnya ini lagi? Atau melakukan hal-hal yang menjengkelkan?

Dirinya ingat sekali saat dulu pacar keduanya, habis di kerjai oleh adiknya yang masih belum beranjak dewasa. Otak mereka yang kekanak-kanakkan masih tidak berubah sampai sekarang.

Sang sang kekasih hendak memberikan bento padanya, dan tepat saat gadis itu hendak pergi ke kamar mandi serta dirinya yang ingin ganti pakaian. Apa yang ia dapat?! Bento buatan kekasihnya terasa asin luar biasa, Naruto jadi reflek memuntahkan makanan itu, dan dirinya kesal seketika. Tamparan tak terelakkan di pipinya, sang Uzumaki di putuskan saat itu juga.

Oh, atau saat pacar pertamanya yang masih polos datang untuk sekedar bermain di rumahnya dan saat hendak masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah, ia mendapati sebuah bola yang tengah di mainkan ketiga adiknya melayang begitu saja mengenai wajah gadis cantik itu.

Sang empunya pingsan, dan besoknya mereka putus.

Sekarang mereka mau melakukan apa lagi?!

Komat-kamit pada _Kami-sama_ , Naruto berdoa terus menerus, berharap ketiga setan ababil itu tidak ada di rumah! Biar hari sudah sore juga, mereka..mereka pasti punya acara banyak di sekolah kan?! Pasti punya!

'Semoga! Biarkan satu kali saja mereka tidak menganggu!' menatap langit senja, dengan pandangan berkaca.

Dia benar-benar jadi pemuda _alay_ sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ini rumahmu, Naruto-kun? Aku suka!" dengan pandangan berbinar, Shion langsung masuk begitu saja menuju pekarangan. Melihat bagaimana bunga matahari tumbuh dengan subur di sana, terdapat taman kecil milik Naruto dan ibunya. Tempat bermain yang sering di gunakan ketiga adiknya dulu pun masih ada.

Gadis itu nampak puas, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dengan kembungan pipi kesal, "Buu, tadi kau membohongiku ya? Aku tidak melihat ada binatang liar atau apapun yang kau ceritakan Naruto-kun," berkacak pinggang, meminta penjelasan.

Senyum kikuk langsung terlihat di wajah Naruto, sang Uzumaki nyengir sebentar sebelum akhinrya tertawa kecil, berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumahnya, "A..ahaha, mu..mungkin binatang liarnya sedang isthirahat sore~" entah jawabannya makin ngawur apa tidak, tapi yang pasti jantungnya benar-benar deg-degan sekarang.

Tangan tan itu terangkat hendak memegang kenop pintu, memastikan apa pintu itu terkunci atau tidak?

"…."

' _Kami-sama_ , jangan biarkan mereka datang lebih awal di bandingkan diriku!'

Komat-kamit-

'Satu kali ini saja, sebentar tidak apa-apa!'

Makin semangat-

Sampai-

"…."

 **Krek-**

Kenop ia putar-

"….."

 **Krek-**

Sekali lagi-

 **Krek-**

"…."

Terkunci? Pintu ini terkunci?!

"…"

Senyum di wajah sang Uzumaki semakin lebar, berubah cerah, sekaligus lega dalam waktu bersamaan. _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan doanya!

'Yosh!'

"Ahaha, apa boleh buat ya. Kalau kau ingin melihat rumahku, ayo masuk Shion," berbalik dengan senyuman, dan hendak memanggil kekasihnya.

"….."

 **Brushhh!**

Kontak pemuda pirang itu menyemburkan ludahnya, kedua Saphire terbelalak lebar, jantung hampir lepas.

"Ah, aku pulang _Niisan_ ~"

Kaget,

Melihat sosok rambut pantat ayam kini berdiri di samping kekasihnya yang tengah terpukau melihat wajah itu. Dengan seringai seksi, dan senyuman penuh kebohongan, oh jangan lupakan tatapan intimidasi dari kedua Onyx di sana.

"Sa..Sa..Sasuke!" berteriak reflek, memperhatikan dengan jelas sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya, menenteng tas santai. Dan-

 **Plok-**

Menepuk pundaknya, "Ayo masuk, kan tidak sopan membiarkan KEKASIHMU berdiri di luar~" nada sing a song terdengar. Bulu kuduknya merinding.

 **Ckleck,** pintu terbuka beriringan dengan sosok raven itu memanggil namanya sekali lagi. " _Niisan_ ~"

"…."

"….."

MAMPUS!

"Kya! _Nee, nee_ , Naruto-kun, itu adikmu ya?! Dia tampan sekali! Uwa aku tidak sabar ingin masuk ke dalam, ayo!" sosok polos yang tidak tahu sinyal bahaya itu melenggang pergi meninggalkannya, dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah.

"…."

Sendirian di luar-

Kenapa harus Sasuke yang pulang terlebih dahulu, dia..dia lebih memilih Kyuubi ataupun Itachi yang pulang duluan. Bukan adik ababil seperti sang Uchiha bungsu!

'Huee _Kami-sama_ , tadi aku minta waktu sebentar bukan berarti benar-benar sebentar, setidaknya berikan waktu satu atau dua jam!' merengek bak anak kecil, dengan bibir merengut kesal.

Hari ini-

Sepertinya pacarnya bakal hilang lagi.

Hah~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah dia yang terlalu _sensitive_ atau tidak, sekarang di hadapannya. Sosok Shion tengah duduk di ruang tamu, dengan senyuman manis dan tak lupa menoleh serta menilik ke seluruh ruangan itu. Aura di ruangan terasa sangat pekat. Saat kedua manik Lavender itu menatapnya di ambang pintu,

"Naruto-kun, aku boleh melihat-lihat foto di sini kan?" ia langsung bertanya cepat,

Sedangkan sang Uzumaki, mengerjapkan manik sekilas, belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan kekasih barunya, "A..ah, tapi-"

"Tentu saja boleh, akan kuambilkan~" suara Sasuke menginterupsinya lagi, pemuda raven yang sejak tadi duduk santai sembari menonton televisi kini berbalik menyahuti perkataan Shion. Naruto makin keringat dingin.

"Aa, _Arigatou_ Sasuke-kun, ternyata Naruto-kun punya adik yang baik sepertimu~" dengan senyuman berbinar Shion menanggapi.

"….."

Aneh-

Aneh!

Kenapa adiknya yang sampai kemarin _overprotective_ padanya kini berbalik jadi orang yang baik? Tidak biasanya dia senyum-senyum menawan pada kekasihnya.

Lho?

"….." kerutan alis terlihat di wajah sang Uzumaki, berpikir keras melihat bagaimana raut di wajah adiknya. Mencari titik kebohongan.

"…"

Tapi tidak ada, yang ia lihat hanya senyuman manis Sasuke.

"….."

Tunggu-

Apa tadi ia bilang?

Manis?

Menyipit menatap Sasuke makin tajam dengan bibir mengerucut, " _Niisan,_ apa kau tidak ingin membuatkan minuman untuk KEKASIHMU?"

Kaget, tubuh Naruto reflek menegap, "A..ah! Iya aku lupa, tunggu sebentar di sini Shion!" pikirannya mencoba mengidahkan perasaan aneh yang menjalar tadi.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, ya bisa saja Sasuke sudah lelah mengganggu pacar-pacarnya dan sekarang mencoba menerima Shion~

Mungkin~

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO**

* * *

Setelah Naruto pergi, di ruangan itu hanya tinggal Shion dan Sasuke saja. Gadis pirang itu seolah menunggu Sasuke membuka satu persatu lembar album di tangannya.

Ia ingin melihat bagaimana sosok Naruto dulu-

Pasti manis~

Satu lembar perlahan terbuka, beriringan dengan Sasuke yang berbicara pelan, "Shion-san, apa Naruto pernah menceritakan kalau dia memiliki adik?" di mulai dengan pertanyaan ringan.

Shion mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja pernah, dia bilang punya tiga adik yang nakal-nakal, tapi ternyata tidak benar, ahaha~ kau justru baik sekali Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mendengus cepat, lembar pertama berhasil ia buka, dan secara reflek Shion melihatnya. Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali, memperhatikan foto di album tersebut, "I..ini?"

"Ini kami berempat, ketiga kakakku dan aku." Senyum kecil perlahan terlihat, foto itu berisikan mereka berempat, dengan Naruto yang menggandeng ketiga adiknya. Merayakan upacara masuk sekolah pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke.

"Wuah, kalian manis-manis~"

Lembar kedua terbuka lagi, sekarang foto Naruto tengah tersenyum lebar memeluk bunga matahari yang berhasil ia rawat. Shion kembali berteriak kecil, "Manisnya!"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Hn, kakakku memang benar-benar memikat bahkan saat kecil seperti ini~"

"Eh?" entah Shion yang salah dengar, gadis itu mengerjap memandang Sasuke cepat. Kenapa dia merasa tadi Sasuke membicarakan kalimat aneh untuk kakaknya?

 **Sret,** lembar ketiga terbuka, pikirannya teralihkan, membuang jauh-jauh firasatnya tadi. Shion menggeleng kepala cepat.

Kali ini foto dimana Sasuke tengah menangis, dan kedua kakaknya yang tengah tertawa melihatnya, oh jangan lupakan bagaimana wajah Naruto yang panik mencoba menenangkan adiknya.

"Eh, kenapa kau menangis Sasuke-kun? Apa Naruto-kun menjahilimu?" Shion bertanya cepat.

"Hn, tidak. Aku hanya menangis karena kalah dari kakakku dalam permainan."

Ber-oh ria, seolah belum puas dengan jawaban Sasuke, gadis pirang itu bertanya sekali lagi, "Hee, permainan apa?" ia benar-benar tidak menduga jawaban Sasuke cukup membuat dirinya shock sesaat.

"Permainan keluarga, saat itu aku kalah dan tidak bisa menjadikan Naruto _-niisan_ sebagai istriku~" menjawab penuh seringai kecil.

"…"

"…."

Suasana hening dalam sekejap, melongo mendengar jawaban polos sang Uchiha. Kerutan alis mulai terlihat di wajah Shion, gadis itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda raven ini.

Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke-

"Mu..mungkin tadi kau salah bilang, Sasuke-kun, ahaha~ Ka..kau menangis karena tidak bisa menjadikan Naruto sebagai ayahmu di permainan itu kan, ahaha lucu sekali~" mencoba tertawa, namun masih terdengar kikuk.

Lirikan Onyx sang Uchiha kembali membuat Shion meneguk ludah cepat,

"Aku tidak salah bilang Shion-san, saat itu aku memang menangis karena Naruto tidak bisa menjadi istriku~"

Tidak mungkin pemuda setampan dan sekeren ini adalah seorang-

Ahh! Tidak mungkin! Me..mereka kan masih kecil saat itu jadi..jadi bisa saja perkataan Sasuke cuma bercanda.

Dengan keringat dingin menetes, masih mencoba tertawa, "A..ahaha, pa..pasti kalian sayang sekali pada Naruto-kun ya?"

"Hn, melebihi sayang Shion-san."

"…" tubuh gadis itu membeku,

"…."

Masih merespon ucapan sang Uchiha, sebelum pemuda raven di sampingnya membalikkan lembar berikutnya. Mau tidak mau Shion kembali melihat, meski tubuh sang pirang sedikit menjauh dari posisinya tadi.

 **Sret-**

Sekarang-

Foto berisikan Naruto yang memeluk ketiga adiknya, dan ternyata Minato lah yang berhasil menangkap moment manis itu.

Bagaimana Naruto tersenyum lebar, dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk tubuh mungil ketiga adiknya. Shion sedikit terkikik kecil, sebelum tentu saja ucapan Sasuke kembali membuat tubuh gadis itu membeku.

"Kau tahu Shion-san, saat kami bertiga memeluk Naruto _-niisan_. Aku dan kedua kakakku bertaruh untuk mendapatkannya. Siapa yang akan menjadi kekasih Naruto?" kalimat itu terhenti sejenak, Shion shock, kedua maniknya melebar tanpa menyadari sosok kedua pemuda masuk ke ruang tamu,

Dan tanpa aba-aba-

Mengingat posisi duduk mereka berdua yang membelakangi pintu ruang tamu-

 **Grep-**

Sang gadis pirang langsung merasakan sebuah lengan kekar bergelayut di pundaknya-

"Siapa yang akan menjadi kekasih Naruto? Kh, tentu saja," suara yang tidak ia kenali terdengar mendengung di telinganya.

"Orang itu adalah AKU." Dan kali ini di akhiri dengan suara kompak dari ketiga pemuda.

EH?!

Sejak kapan ada dua orang pemuda tampan di belakangnya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menghela napas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruknya tadi. Tadi pasti hanya perasaannya saja.

Tangan tan mengaduk minuman yang dibuatkan untuk Shion, tak lupa mengambil cemilan. Menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit di dapur,

Ia harus segera kembali ke sana, sebelum Sasuke membuat suasana semakin buruk. Firasatnya mungkin tidak boleh di remehkan,

"Aku harus cepat!"

Mengambil nampan, dan menyiapkan semua. Dengan sigap ia membawanya keluar dari dapur.

Tepat saat ia keluar, kedua Saphire itu tak sengaja melihat dua pasang sepatu yang sangat di kenalinya. Tubuh sang Uzumaki menegang cepat, kedua maniknya terbelalak lebar.

Mati!

Itu sepatu Itachi dan Kyuubi!

Kedua adiknya sudah datang!

"Uwa!" berteriak histeris, tanpa aba-aba Naruto setengah berlari menuju ruang tamu.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"Shion!" berteriak memanggil nama pacarnya, dengan keringat dingin. Matanya melihat jelas ketiga adiknya kini tengah mengapit Shion. Itachi dan Sasuke di samping kiri, kanan, dan Kyuubi yang berdiri di belakang Shion.

Ketiga orang itu minus Shion menoleh padanya, "Ah, Naruto _-niisan_ , kau sudah membawakan minumannya, taruh saja di meja~" Sasuke tersenyum polos.

Kyuubi ikut-ikutan, "Ayo lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan tadi~"

"I…iya," Naruto berjalan pelan, memasuki ruang tamu dan sukses menangkap pacarnya yang ceria tadi berubah jadi ketakutan. Wajah menunduk dengan senyum di paksakan.

"…"

Aneh!

Apa yang mereka lakukan pada kekasihnya!

"Shi..Shion kenapa kau ketakutan begitu?" bertanya pelan, dan hanya di tanggapi gelengan kepala.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun,"

"Benar-" kalimatnya terinterupsi,

"Aku suka dengan foto saat kita membangunkan Naruto- _niisan_ ," Itachi menoleh padanya singkat.

"Dia manis sekali bukan?" Sasuke menyahut.

"Saat itu dia tidak bisa bangun kalau kita tidak memberinya ciuman selamat pagi~"

Shion kaget-

Naruto beku-

"…."

"…"

"Oh foto ini-" Kyuubi kembali ingin membuka lembar baru, sebelum gadis yang mereka apit kini berdiri cepat.

"Shi..Shion," Naruto takut,

"Aa..aku..masih ingat kalau sebentar ada urusan, _Ja..a Nee_ Naruto-kun!" menyambar tasnya dan berlari secepat kilat keluar ruangan tanpa membiarkan Naruto mengejarnya.

Pemuda pirang itu masih setengah shock.

"….."

"….."

Tidak mungkin kan gadis itu memutuskannya lagi?!

"….." berdiri beku selama sepuluh menit, tidak menyadari ketiga adiknya kini sudah tertawa keras.

 **Drrt-**

Suara getar handphone menyadarkannya kembali, Naruto galau sekejap. Masa secepat ini?!

Dengan gemetar mengangkat panggilan itu-

* * *

 **From : Shion**

 **Shit!**

 **Ckleck-**

* * *

" _Ha..halo, Shion-" belum sempat mengatakan kalimatnya-_

" _Kita putus Naruto-kun! Adikmu…adikmu semuanya menyeramkan, hueee! Mereka Brother Complex, aku takut!"_

" _A..apa?! Tu..tunggu dulu, biar aku jelas-"_

* * *

 _ **Ckleck-**_

 _Sambungan terputus-_

* * *

"… _."_

* * *

Fix mereka putus hari ini-

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO**

* * *

Menatap kosong handphonenya, dan kali ini pendengarannya kembali normal. Suara tawa ketiga adiknya terdengar jelas.

"…"

Shion memutuskannya, dan ternyata semua perkiraannya benar.

Semua gara-gara ketiga adiknya-

"….."

Putus-

"…"

Putus-

"…"

Dia jomblo lagi-

"….."

Kali ini otaknya sedikit miring, "Aha…ahaha, ahaha, Kalian bertiga memang adikku yang hebat!" Naruto tertawa keras, menghentikan balik tawa ketiga adiknya. Pemuda-pemuda itu mengerjap kaget, mereka kira kalau kakaknya akan marah.

Tapi ternyata-

"Ah, melindungiku dari gadis-gadis seperti itu. Aku terharu~"

" _Dobe_?"

"Kepalamu kenapa Naruto?"

"Kau sakit?" semua bertanya kompak.

Naruto menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat menahan tangis, dengan tarikan ingus, "Aku terharu, sampai-sampai ingin memeluk kalian sekarang." Sosok itu berjalan dengan senyuman lebar, kedua tangan terentang.

Dan tentu saja-

Melihat senyuman, serta rentangan tangan minta peluk-

"…."

Ketiga pemuda tampan itu sukses diam di tempat, siapa yang tidak mau di peluk Naruto?

Mereka reflek jadi pemuda polos sekarang, dengan Kyuubi yang mendengus kecil, Sasuke merasa bangga, dan Itachi yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau aneh Naruto," berujar bersamaan, tepat saat-

 **Grep-**

Kedua lengan Naruto memeluk mereka.

Dapat mereka rasakan aroma citrus jeruk menguar dari tubuh kakaknya, kesempatan langka bisa memeluk Naruto seerat ini lagi-

Usaha mereka melindungi Naruto dari gadis sialan itu jadi-

"DASAR ADIK-ADIK BODOH!"

 **Gyut!**

Baru saja hendak memeluk balik sang kakak-

Itachi ataupun Sasuke merasakan kedua tangan kakaknya menjewer telinga mereka dengan sangat keras.

Membuat mereka reflek menjerit Ooc, "Sakit!"

Dan untuk Kyuubi, pemuda orange itu sedikit kaget, sebelum sempat menjauh,

"Kau juga!"

 **Bletak!**

Naruto telah membenturkan jidatnya tepat ke arah kepala Kyuubi, membuat suara yang cukup keras, dan sang empunya ikut berteriak-

"Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?!"

 **Bletak!**

Kembali jidat itu melayang-

"Oi! Sakit tahu!" Kyuubi meraung sakit, tubuh itu terhuyung ke belakang.

Pelukan Naruto mengendur, beriringan dengan kedua tangannya yang semakin menjewer telinga Sasuke dan Itachi-

"Lepas _Dobe_!"

"Telingaku sakit, Naruto!" kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu berteriak kompak.

Naruto makin gemas-

 **Gyutt-**

"Ini sudah keberapa kalinya kalian mengganggu pacar-pacarku, hah?! Aku memberikan kalian hukuman yang pantas! Biar tahu rasa! Padahal aku baru saja jadian dengan Shion, dan kalian membuatnya mengatakan kalimat putus dalam beberapa menit saja?! Dasar adik sialan! Rasakan!" berteriak dan terus menjewer telinga Itachi, Sasuke.

Tak lupa dengan Kyuubi, Naruto membuat kedua Uchiha itu bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka, dan mengejar pemuda Orange itu.

"Uwaa! Jangan mengejarku!"

"Kau juga Kyuubi, harus kuhukum!"

Meski kekuatan Sasuke dan Itachi masih ada tentu saja mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Naruto saat marah. Pemuda pirang ini bisa lebih kuat dari mereka saat marah.

"Sakit! Iya, iya kami minta maaf, lepaskan telingamu _Dobe!_!"

"Tidak! Hueee, kalian bertiga benar-benar suka ya melihatku jomblo seumur hidup?!"

"Kau tidak akan jomblo, akulah yang akan jadi pacarmu nanti." Itachi jawab dengan ceplas-ceplos.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, _Baka Aniki_!"

"Naruto punyaku keriput!"

"…."

"Arghh! Kalian benar-benar mengesalkan!"

Yap, Naruto putus dengan Shion, dirinya marah dan kediaman tenang Uzumaki kembali kacau.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brother X Brother Protective**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated** **T semi M**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru** **, slight ItaNaru, KyuuNaru, ItaKyuu(?)**

 **Genre :** **Drama,** **Romance** **, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, a little bit HaremNaru! Dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

 **Informasi Umur :**

 **Sasuke : 16 tahun**

 **Kyuubi : 17 tahun**

 **Itachi : 17 tahun**

 **Naruto : 22 tahun**

* * *

 **OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Sick**

* * *

"Hachii!" suara bersin pagi-pagi sudah menemani awal hari di kediaman Uzumaki. Suara yang berasal dari kamar salah satu penghuni di sana, atau lebih tepatnya kamar pemuda ganas berambut orange.

 **Srott!**

Kakak tertua di rumah itu menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat bagaimana kondisi dari salah satu adiknya sekarang. Sedikit berdecak hendak memperingati sang empunya.

"Ck, makanya sudah kubilang kemarin jangan hujan-hujanan. Kau bisa menunggu kakakmu ini datang menjemput ke sekolah kan?" dengan kedua tangan membawa nampan berisikan bubur ayam, sepiring apel kesukaan adiknya yang sudah di potong rapi dan air putih.

Naruto mendesah pelan, sosok Kyuubi yang bergelung di tempat tidur dengan selimutnya nampak sangat lemah. Wajah yang selalu nantangin orang itu kini memerah dengan ingus meler kemana-mana.

Hah, kalau saja Kyuubi tidak keras kepala dan gengsinya yang super duper tinggi itu bisa di hilangkan dia tidak perlu sakit seperti ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin saat hujan turun deras, Sasuke dan Itachi yang kebetulan sudah berada di rumah tentu saja tidak masalah. Tapi tidak bagi Kyuubi yang kelupaan bawa payung dan masih berada di sekolah karena ikut nongkrong dengan temannya.

Naruto yang kebetulan sudah pulang berniat menjemput adiknya, tapi setelah dia menghubungi sang empunya. Kyuubi malah menolak tegas dengan alasan tidak ingin di bilang seperti anak kecil.

Hh, Nah ini nih balasannya. Ya dia sakit sekarang, tidak bisa masuk sekolah.

"Berisik aku baik-baik saja kok-Hachi!" baru saja hendak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tubuhnya sudah terhuyung duluan.

Mendesah sekali lagi, susah memang memberitahu adik yang sedang sakit plus sikap rewelnya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Hh, iya iya, kau isthirahat saja dulu." Menaruh nampan berisi makanan itu di atas meja, Naruto segera mendorong pelan pundak Kyuubi. Meminta adiknya untuk berbaring kembali.

Kedua manik Ruby itu menatapnya tentu saja, Kyuubi menarik ingusnya cepat. Melihat bagaimana kakaknya kini sangat telaten merawatnya.

Di tambah lagi, mereka bisa sedekat ini.

"Kau mau berangkat kerja?" dirinya bertanya cepat,

Naruto mengangguk kecil, "Ya, semua makanan sudah ku siapkan, nanti kalau ada yang ingin kau ambil-" sebelum sang pirang selesai bicara. Kedua tangan Kyuubi yang tadinya diam kini terangkat tiba-tiba.

 **Grep!**

Mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang kakak. Menatap cemberut wajah Naruto, "Kau mau meninggalkanku sendiri di sini, Naruto?! Nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku bagaimana?!" nada suaranya mendadak naik, wajah memerah itu makin memerah dan kerutan tak suka terlihat jelas.

Kedua wajah mereka saling berhadapan, Naruto berusaha lepas dari kukungan lengan Kyuubi tapi tidak bisa. Adiknya sudah terlanjur cemberut, "Hh, nanti siang aku akan pulang untuk melihat keadaanmu."

Sosok berambut orange itu menggeleng kencang, menghiraukan kepalanya yang pening. "Tidak mau! Diam di rumah, jaga adikmu yang sakit ini!" mendadak manja. Naruto bingung sendiri, kemarin anak ini bertingkah kayak orang dewasa, tidak mau di jemput karena takut di bilang anak kecil. Nah sekarang?

Labil sekali!

Meringsek melepaskan kedua lengan Kyuubi, "Salahmu juga karena tidak mau di jemput kemarin, jadi sekarang kau harus intropeksi diri!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Argh! Anak ini! Naruto merengut kesal. Kukungan lengan Kyuubi tak kunjung melemah. Malah semakin menariknya mendekat dan pada akhirnya-

 **Bruk!**

"Uwa!

"Hehe, sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur!" Kyuubi makin ngawur, kedua lengannya sudah menarik Naruto agar ikut tidur bersamanya. Alhasil tubuh kakaknya kini berada di atasnya dan memberontak ingin lepas.

"Argh! Kyuu! Lepas badanmu panas! Nanti kakakmu tercinta ini ikut-ikutan sakit!"

"Che, biar saja~" bukannya takut dia malah balas menggoda kakaknya.

"Argh! Panas! Kau benar-benar sakit Kyuu! Lepas!"

"Tidak sampai kau setuju menjagaku hari ini!"

"Apa!"

Adiknya makin gila saat sakit. Naruto mencatat semua itu baik-baik.

Tepat saat mereka main peluk-pelukan, Sasuke dan Itachi yang berniat pamit pada Naruto untuk berangkat sekolah membuka pintu kamar Kyuubi cepat.

 **Krek-**

" _Dobe_ , Kyuu, kami berangkat dulu," Sasuke membuka pintu dengan tampang polos, begitu juga Itachi-

"….."

"….."

Jeda sejenak-

Kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu melihat dengan jelas adegan tidak senonoh di hadapan mereka. Sosok sang kakak yang tengah membeku di pelukan Kyuubi.

Sedangkan sang empu berambut merah itu melirik dengan penuh seringai, "Hati-hati di jalan ya~" berujar dengan nada _sing a song_ , seolah mengusir mereka berdua untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"….."

"….."

Sasuke tatap kakaknya-

Itachi tatap adiknya-

Keduanya mengangguk kompak-

Menyatukan tangan mereka sekilas, seolah tengah mengibarkan bendera untuk saling bekerja sama.

Sedangkan Naruto-

Masih berada di pelukan Kyuubi, pemuda pirang itu menatap horror apa yang selanjutkan di lakukan oleh kedua adiknya di sana.

"Sa..Sasu, Itachi jangan kalian juga!" berteriak keras, melihat kedua adiknya kompak membuang tas mereka ke atas meja belajar Kyuubi dan melepaskan pakaian sekolah yang mereka kenakan.

A..apa yang mau mereka lakukan?! Naruto sumpah pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana.

Mereka?! Buka baju! Padahal mereka harusnya berangkat sekolah hari ini! Kenapa!

Argh!

Jangan bilang!

"Tidak akan kami biarkan kau berbuat seenaknya Kyuu." Itachi menyeringai nakal.

 **Glek,** Naruto meneguk ludahnya takut. Pikirannya makin ngawur, Kedua Uchiha itu membuang pakaian atasan mereka ke sembarang tempat.

Ugyaa! Jangan bilang mereka mau melakukan hal yang _iya-iya_ padanya! Mereka kan kakak adik?! Kenapa ini harus terjadi dengannya?! Naruto kan tidak mau di _grepe-grepe_ oleh adiknya sendiri, biar adik-adiknya memiliki tampang super keren tapi tetap saja!

Dia tidak mau!

"I…Itachi, Sa..su jangan mendekat lebih dari ini!" Naruto memberontak, kedua matanya berkunang-kunang tanpa sadar. Kukungan Kyuubi masih melekat padanya.

"Hn, kenapa kami tidak boleh mendekat? Sementara kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan Kyuubi?" Sasuke mendesis sinis, berjalan semakin mendekatinya.

"Kalian harus sekolah! Sudah sana pergi! Pergi!" panik tangannya melayang kemana-mana, menggaplok keras-keras wajah Kyuubi.

"Woi!"

Peduli setan adik sedang sakit atau sekarat sekalipun, di sini dirinya sedang di pertaruhkan!

Kedua Uchiha itu makin mendekat, dengan seringai mereka.

"Ugyaa!"

"Naruto,"

Tangan-tangan itu sudah berniat menggapainya-

Naruto komat-kamit dalam hati, 'Amitabha ampuni semua kesalahanku di masa lalu _Kami-sama,_ huwalahumbahuwala-gyaa!'

Memejamkan maniknya takut-

Naruto reflek teriak polos-

"Ugyaa! Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padaku!"

 **Grep-**

"Kami yang akan menjaga Kyuubi di sini,"

"…."

"…"

Eh?

Lho?

Naruto kedip-kedip, sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia merasakan tangan Sasuke kini mencoba melepaskan kukungan Kyuubi darinya.

"Ck, lepaskan dia Kyuu!" Sasuke berujar kesal, diikuti Itachi yang dengan seenaknya naik ke tempat tidur Kyuubi, menindih bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang empunya.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu darinya, atau kau kucium Kyuu!" memberi ancaman, Kyuubi bukannya takut malah tergelak.

"Khahah! Kau menciumku?! Besok ikut-ikutan sakit baru tahu rasa!"

"Hn, tidak apa, asal Naruto mau menjagaku~"

Oke, Kyuubi sedikit merinding, fokusnya langsung buyar saat Itachi makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan seringai usil, dan sukses membuat pertahanannya hancur.

Tangannya melemah, Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

" _Good job Brother_ ~" berujar dengan suara penuh kemenangan.

 **Sret!**

Naruto sudah bebas, pemuda pirang itu berniat bersorak senang dan lari dari kamar ini. Tapi apa daya tangan Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Oi! Lepaskan tangan-gya!" tubuhnya terangkat tiba-tiba, dan langsung saja berada di pelukan Sasuke. Punggungnya menempel pada dada bidang sang adik, di saat kedua tangan sang empu masih berada di pinggangnya.

Sang pirang mengadah ke belakang, "Ck! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan juga! Lepas nanti aku terlambat kerja!"

"Hn, tidak~" mendengus senang, menikmati bagaimana sang kakak kini berada di pelukannya. Menurunkan wajahnya tepat di perpotongan leher Naruto. Menghirup aroma jeruk dari kakaknya.

Hh, sangat menenangkan-

 **Plok!**

Sebuah bantal sudah mendarat di wajah kedua orang itu, urat-urat kemarahan sang Uchiha bungsu muncul. Sial! Tidak ada yang tahu ya kalau dia sedang enak-enakan cium leher Naruto?! Malah di ganggu,

Mengadahkan wajah, menatap kesal kedua kakaknya yang kini menatapnya penuh seringai.

"Bekerja sama denganmu bukan berarti aku bisa membiarkanmu enak-enakan seperti itu, _Otouto_ ~"

"Sialan kau Sas, kalau aku tidak sakit sudah kumakan kau tadi!" Kyuubi mencak-mencak marah.

Dan Naruto-

Melihat ada peluang, dimana ketiga adiknya masih saja terus mengerjainya. Amarahnya meledak-

"Ck!" jam kerjanya sudah hampir molor, dan dia bisa di marahi atasan kalau terlambat. Gara-gara bocah tengik di rumahnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto langsung melepaskan kedua lengan Sasuke yang mengukungnya. Dengan semua tenaganya, ia melakukan gerakan berputar ala _ballerina_. Atau lebih tepatnya dia memutar tubuh Sasuke-

"Rasakan kau adik nakal!" berteriak kesal, Naruto sukses melempar tubuh Sasuke tepat ke arah kedua adiknya yang mangap kompak.

 **Brukk!**

"Argh! Tubuh kalian berat!"

"Ck, kepalaku sakit!"

Mereka meringis kesakitan, Naruto mendengus senang.

"Khahaha makanya jangan harap bisa melawanku!" dirinya tertawa bengis. Merapikan pakaian kantornya yang kacau gara-gara tingkah mereka. Kalau dia ke kantor dengan pakaian seperti ini, kancing baju terlepas, dan rambut acak-acakan bisa-bisa mereka pikir dirinya terlibat menjadi korban pemerkosaan.

Mana dia mau!

"….."

Ngomong-ngomong masalah pemerkosaan, tadi sepertinya dia ada salah pikir dengan tingkah laku adiknya.

Itachi dan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba buka baju dan mendekatinya. Dia kira..dia kira mereka mau ngapa-ngapain kakaknya.

"…."

Memikirkan itu sekali lagi-

 **Blush!**

Naruto malu setengah mati!

Wajahnya memerah cepat, dia harus segera pergi sebelum ada yang sadar dengan ucapannya tadi. Ya, semoga saja tidak ada yang dengar ocehannya tadi.

Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?!

Ugyaa!

Mendehem kecil, dirinya berusaha tetap keren, "Ehem! Kalau begitu kalian berdua jaga Kyuubi, jangan sama dia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, paham! Aku berangkat kerja dulu." Merapikan dasinya yang renggang, Naruto berbalik cepat hendak meninggalkan kamar.

Sebelum-

" _Nee,_ Naruto _-niisan_ tadi sepertinya saat aku ingin menolongmu kau mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada kami~" Sasuke berujar pelan.

 **DEG-**

Tubuh Naruto membeku seketika, senyumnya tadi berubah jadi horror. Syiaal! Mereka nyadar!

"A..apa maksud kalian, aku tidak ada bilang-"

"Hm, aku juga dengar. Naruto _-niisan_ bilang kita tidak boleh melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya~" Itachi ikut andil.

 **DEG-**

Jantungnya hampir copot-

"A..ahaha, pa..pasti kalian salah dengar!"

"Hm, memang kau berpikir kami akan melakukan apa padamu _Niisan_?"

Mampus!

Dasar bocah-bocah iblis! Wajah bak malaikat tapi sifat luar binasa beda. Suka sekali menggoda kakaknya.

"A..apa! Ma..mana mungkin aku berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" tidak terima dengan ketiga adiknya, memberanikan diri Naruto berbalik cepat.

Ingin mengomeli bocah-bocah sialan itu sebentar setelah itu pergi kerja.

Ya, maunya begitu-

"Kalian benar-benar tidak sopan pada-uhuk!" dia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Jantungnya benar-benar copot saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Bagaimana ketiga adiknya, termasuk Kyuubi kini duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan gaya sensual. Pakaian atas kedua Uchiha yang telah terlepas mengekspos perut sixpack mereka, wajah memerah Kyuubi yang kini diiringi juluran lidahnya.

Sasuke yang seolah sengaja mengarahkan salah satu tangannya ke resleting celananya. Kedua Onyx itu menatap kakaknya liar, lidahnya ikut terjulur seolah ingin menjilati cuping telinga pemuda pirang di sana.

Sedangkan Itachi, rambut panjangnya terurai, dan salah satu tangannya menyentuh perut sixpack miliknya dengan gaya seduktif.

"…."

"…."

 **Pipppp-**

Darimana mereka belajar pose sialan seperti itu?! Siapa yang mengajari mereka! Siapa!

Naruto menggila-

Dimana adik kecil yang polos, yang sangat ia sukai itu?! Dimana!

Dia gila-

BAGAIMANA BISA KETIGA ADIKNYA SEKARANG..SEKARANG TAMPAK-

Merengutkan bibirnya kesal, kedua tangannya mengepal. Naruto masuk ke dalam mode anak-anak ngambek-

AAAAA DIA KESAL!

KENAPA ADIK-ADIKNYA LEBIH KEREN DAN LEBIH SEKSI DARINYA!

Tanpa aba-aba sang empunya mengambil tas milik Itachi dan Sasuke yang ada di dekatnya, melemparnya dengan brutal diiringi-

"Hueeee! Kalian benar-benar adik jahat! Suka mengerjaiku! Sok keren, sok seksi mau apa lagi kalian hah! Huaaa! Dasar adik-adik sialan!" merengut tidak suka.

"Aduh! Sakit woi!" ketiga adiknya mengaduh sakit saat merasakan dua tas melayang ke arah mereka.

Ketiganya melihat jelas, Naruto merengut ngambek dan segera lari dari kamar. Dia berangkat kerja dengan wajah seperti itu.

Mendesah kompak-

"Padahal kita hanya bercanda~" Kyuubi mendesah, dia menggeleng kecil.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, "Dia memang enak sekali di jadikan bahan godaan kita. Memang siapa juga yang mau menyentuhnya bareng-bareng sama kalian."

"Ck, padahal kukira kita bisa melakukan _foursome_ sama-sama~"

 **Krik-**

"…"

"…"

Hening-

Kyuubi, Sasuke reflek menatap wajah Itachi-

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Chi?" pemuda orange itu menatap tajam.

"Ah, aku tidak bicara apa-apa kok~" pura-pura polos, sang empunya bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan bersiul sebentar.

Sebelum-

Berbalik kembali-

"Cepat sembuh Kyuu-ku tersayang~" dengan Oocnya dia mencium pipi Kyuubi cepat. Sasuke mematung.

Kyuubi beku-

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar, kalau ada perlu panggil saja~" berjalan keluar dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan tatapan ngeri kedua adiknya.

"…."

Sial! Itu anak kesambet apaan?!

"Sas tolong dengan sangat pukul kepala keriput sialan itu dengan panci di dapur nanti, oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Oke."

Kyuubi yang sakit kenapa sekarang malah Itachi yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh? Hah, ada-ada saja mereka ini.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Next, masa kecil bagaimana SasuIta bisa suka sama Naruto~ :D

 **First Love Appear~**

* * *

Oh iya, Mushi baru aja buat cerita di Wattpad, kalau ada yang berminat bisa mampir ke sana :) di sana Mushi akan apdet cerita yang lama nongkrong di laptop #jadi masih newbie wahahah :v :v# rada bingung juga publish di sana# :v

 **Mushkarachan-**

 **Check Story**

 **Need A Little Help? (SasuFemNaru)**

 **Cinderella Behind The Scene (SasuFemNaru)**

 **(Bagaimana kalau pemeran utama wanita yang seharusnya menjadi tokoh Cinderella dalam cerita itu kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi tokoh kakak tiri yang jahat dan egois?)**

 **Catch Me, If You Can (SasuFemNaru)**

 **(Akan di buat Versi Rate M jika sudah selesai)**

 **Kalau bisa kita temenan juga ya di sanah wahaha :v :v :3**

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brother X Brother Protective**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated** **T semi M**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru** **, slight ItaNaru, KyuuNaru, ItaKyuu(?)**

 **Genre :** **Drama,** **Romance** **, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, a little bit HaremNaru! Dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

 **Informasi Umur :**

 **Sasuke : 16 tahun**

 **Kyuubi : 17 tahun**

 **Itachi : 17 tahun**

 **Naruto : 22 tahun**

* * *

 **OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : First Love Appear~**

* * *

"Hari ini kamilah keluarga barumu, Itachi, Sasuke~"

Keluarga baru, hm? Mendengar satu kalimat itu kedua bocah yang berusia tiga dan dua tahun itu seolah mengerti dengan semua perkataan sosok dewasa di depannya. Walaupun memiliki usia yang masih kecil, bukan berarti mereka tidak mengerti maksud keluarga baru tersebut.

Itachi-lah yang pertama kali menyadarinya. Sedangkan adik kecilnya hanya bergerak gelisah dan menggenggam jemarinya erat.

Kakak beradik itu saling duduk berdampingan, berpegangan tangan, tidak mau salah satu dari mereka pergi.

Mereka memang sangat dekat dengan keluarga Uzumaki tapi bukan berarti-

" _Nii-chan_ , mana _Kaachan, Touchan_ ," jemari Sasuke semakin erat menarik pakaiannya. Memanggilnya di kala laki-laki pirang di hadapannya sedang menjelaskan sesuatu. Kedua manik Onyx sang adik berkaca menatapnya. Sasuke merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat mendengar kalimat 'keluarga baru' pemuda kecil yang jenius namun juga polos.

Semalam keduanya menginap di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, karena Ayah, Ibu mereka sedang pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan. Saat itu hujan memang turun sangat deras, baik Itachi ataupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sesuatu terjadi pada orangtua mereka. Hanya satu yang keduanya tahu, menunggu kedatangan pasangan suami istri itu untuk menjemput mereka pulang.

Dan siapa yang sangka-

Pagi harinya Minato _-jisan_ mendapat kabar tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi, merenggut nyawa semua orang di dalam kendaraan itu.

Walaupun keduanya termasuk ke dalam anak kecil jenius saat itu-

Tapi tetap saja-

Baik Itachi ataupun Sasuke, mereka masih tidak paham perasaan tidak enak saat mendengar penjelasan singkat sahabat Ayahnya kalau baik Sasuke ataupun Itachi sudah tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu mereka.

Kecelakaan? Apa itu sakit sekali? Kenapa kedua orangtua mereka sampai tidak bisa datang lagi? Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi otak Itachi. Berdiri mematung sembari mengeratkan pegangan pada adiknya. Itachi kecil menggigit bibirnya, pandangannya mengadah. Menatap kedua orangtua Naruto.

Wanita berambut merah menyala itu langsung saja memeluknya dan Sasuke. Menangis sesenggukan, mengusap kepala mereka bersamaan. Apa dia harus ikut menangis? Melirik ke arah Sasuke. Adik kecilnya sudah menangis keras lebih dulu, mungkin karena efek tangisan Kushina _-basan_.

"Tenang saja, Itachi, Sasuke, mulai hari ini kami akan menjaga kalian berdua. _Basan_ janji-hiks," berujar terus menerus.

"Huaa, mana _Kaachan, Touchan_. Cacu mau ketemu!" Sasuke menangis makin keras. Ingus pemuda kecil itu keluar bersamaan dengan air matanya. Bibir yang memanggil kedua orangtua mereka.

"Ssh, jangan menangis Sasuke~" Kushina _-basan_ menenangkan adiknya.

"Huaaa,"

Dan Itachi, pemuda itu berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan adiknya, ia harus menjaga Sasuke, jangan tunjukkan air mata karena itu akan membuat adiknya semakin menangis.

Tahan-

Hari itu, Itachi menggigit bibirnya, hampir berdarah, mengepal salah satu tangannya yang sudah memerah, dan bertahan untuk menjaga adiknya. Ia sudah berjanji dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Saat Ibunya mengandung Sasuke dulu-

* * *

" _ **Nee, Itachi. Bisakah kau berjanji pada Kaasan?"**_

" _ **Katakan caja, Kaachan!"**_

 _ **Senyum wanita berambut raven yang mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya, "Tolong jaga adikmu baik-baik ya. Ajari dia supaya bisa menjadi sopan, baik hati, dan kuat sepertimu~"**_

" _ **Aku janji, Kaachan!"**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berdiri di depan makam kedua orangtuanya. Hujan turun deras hari itu, tangisan dan orang-orang berpakaian hitam memenuhi pemakaman.

Itachi masih setia bersama adiknya, setelah beberapa hari lalu mereka bisa menenangkan diri. Sasuke terus menangis hari itu, dengan pakaian hitam yang membaluti tubuhnya. Ia yang membawa payung kecil, memandang nanar ke arah makam kedua orangtuanya. Tangannya kembali mengepal.

'Kenapa kalian meninggalkan kami secepat ini, _Touchan, Kaachan_?' bertanya dalam hati.

"Hiks- _Kaachan, Touchan_ -hiks." Sasuke terus menangis. Dan Itachi mencoba menahan tangisannya. Ini benar-benar sangat menyakitkan. Apa dia bisa tahan jika terus seperti ini, sekarang saja Itachi sebenarnya ingin menangis sekeras Sasuke. Tempatnya bermanja kini sudah tidak ada, satu-satunya tempat dimana dia bisa mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

Tidak ada lagi-

'Ugh-' menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Tahan-

Tahan-

Dia harus tahan, sebagai kakak-

 **Grep-**

Sebuah lengan mungil memerangkap tubuh Itachi, Sasuke dari belakang. Membuat kedua Uchiha itu terkejut kompak, mereka reflek menoleh. Melihat sosok pemuda kecil pirang kini sudah basah kuyup. Mungkin berlari dari payung tempatnya berteduh tadi.

Pemuda berumur delapan tahun yang menyentuh pipi mereka berdua bersamaan. Tidak ada senyuman, pandangan Saphire itu melirik ke arah Sasuke lalu Itachi.

"Mulai hari ini Naru akan melindungi kalian, Naru yang akan jadi kakak terhebat kalian jadi," menghentikan kalimatnya, pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Itachi. Pemuda kecil yang masih menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Menangislah sepuasnya. Sasuke, dan juga Itachi. Naru yang akan tanggung semua air mata kalian, jangan takut." melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kedua tangan mungil itu dengan lembut mengusap puncak kepala kedua Uchiha. Membawa Itachi dan Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

"…"

Kakak terhebat?

Naruto-

Benarkah? Jadi..jadi sekarang Itachi bisa menangis juga?

Apa Naruto akan melindungi mereka berdua? Pikiran Itachi kembali berpikir, berputar terus menerus, sampai tanpa ia sadari isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Air matanya turun, dan perlahan menjadi deras.

Tubuhnya gemetar, bahkan payung yang sempat ia pegang kini terjatuh. Membuat ketiganya sukses terkena hujan.

"Hiks, Nalu _-nii_ janji mau lindungin Itachi cama Cacuke?" bibir cadel Itachi berujar ragu.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Mengeratkan pelukannya, lengan ItaSasu sudah memeluk leher Naruto kompak. Keduanya menangis dalam pelukan sang kakak.

"Ini janji Naru seumur hidup!" berujar dengan semangatnya.

Sukses mengeraskan tangisan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Huaaaa!"

Perasaan sayang mereka pada Naruto bertambah besar hari itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Panas sekali tubuh mereka," Kushina memperhatikan thermometer di tangannya. Menatap khawatir ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke yang kini kompak demam. Wajah mereka memerah, dan napas terengah. Pasti karena hujan-hujanan saat pemakaman kemarin, untung saja Naruto tidak ikut demam. Mungkin karena pikiran dan beban Sasuke, Itachi yang menekan mereka beberapa hari ini termasuk factor demam juga.

Sasuke sudah mengigau kedua orangtuanya, dan Itachi hanya bisa menggeliat tak nyaman di balik selimut. Keduanya sudah di bawa ke dokter dan karena ketakutan Sasuke akan rumah sakit, Kushina tidak bisa merawat mereka di sana.

Dari balik pintu kamar Naruto menyembulkan wajahnya, bocah delapan tahun itu ingin sekali mendekat tapi Ibunya melarang.

" _Kaasan_ , aku ingin melihat mereka~" merengek pelan, wanita merah di sana lagi-lagi menggeleng kecil.

"Nanti kau ketularan demam juga, Naru."

"Tapi kan kasian Sasuke, sama Itachi. Naru ingin lihat dari dekat!" mengembungkan pipi kesal, Ibunya tetap memberikan tanda tidak.

Ya, itu sebelum Sasuke yang menangkap suaranya. Pemuda kecil yang tadinya mengigau kedua orangtuanya kini membuka maniknya, melirik ke arah Naruto di dekat pintu. Bibirnya bergumam-

"Nalu _-nii_ , Nalu _-nii_ ," salah satu tangan mungilnya bergerak dan berniat menggapai Naruto. Wajah memerah itu sudah mau menangis. Kushina langsung kelabakan, sepertinya baik Itachi ataupun Sasuke sangat mengingingkan Naruto ada di dekat mereka.

Hh, wanita itu menghela napas panjang. Tangannya langsung saja mengambil masker di atas meja, dan memberi isyarat pada putranya untuk mendekat.

Wajah cemberut Naruto berubah cepat, pemuda kecil itu berlari mendekati Ibunya. Masker di tangan Kushina berpindah ke wajahnya, menutupi bibir dan hidungnya.

"Jangan di lepas maskernya kalau tidak ingin demam juga, Naru. _Kaasan_ bisa ikut sakit kalau kalian jatuh bersamaan begini~" tersenyum tipis ke arah putranya. Sang Uzumaki mungil mengangguk semangat.

"Siap!"

" _Kaasan_ mau buatkan bubur dulu, Naru jaga Sasuke, Itachi di sini, oke?"

"Oke!"

Mengacak rambut Naruto, Kushina mengambil baskom air di dekatnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Tak lupa juga ia mengecup kening Sasuke, Itachi.

Meninggalkan Naruto di sana.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOOooOooO**

"Nalu _-nii_ ," Sasuke masih memanggilnya, Naruto memperdekat jarak duduknya dan menerima gapaian tangan adiknya.

" _Niisan_ di sini, Sasuke, Itachi." Memegang tangan Itachi dan Sasuke sekilas. Ia sedikit bergidik saat merasakan suhu tubuh adik-adiknya yang tinggi.

"Uwa, tangan kalian panas sekali!" berujar kaget, tangan mungil Naruto bergegas menyentuh kening Sasuke, Itachi bergantian. Panas! Pantas saja Ibunya melarang ia mendekat. Bisa saja ia terbakar saat menyentuh kedua adiknya kan? Pikir sang Uzumaki polos.

" _Touchan_ , cama _Kaachan_ kemana Nalu _-nii_?" pertanyaan singkat Sasuke keluarkan, apa mungkin karena demam ini pikiran Sasuke jadi berubah-ubah? Apa dia jadi lupa ingatan? Atau-

Naruto menggeleng kecil, mencoba menahan rasa panas saat mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke. Ia berusaha tersenyum, mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menceritakannya pada sang Uchiha kecil.

"Sasuke jangan takut! _Tousan,_ sama _Kaasan_ Sasuke sedang ada di tempat yang bagusss sekali sekarang! Tempatnya penuh bunga, bintang-bintang, terus ada banyak sekali tomat kesukaan Sasu di sana!"

"Kenapa _Touchan_ cama _Kaachan_ tidak jenguk Cacu?"

Sedikit bingung sesaat, "Um, soalnya..soalnya _Kaasan, Tousan_ Sasu sekarang sedang berdoa yang banyak sama _Kami-sama_ di sana, supaya Sasu, Itachi bisa sembuh cepat! Jadi mereka minta Naru buat jaga kalian mulai sekarang!"

"Benal?"

"Hum! Makanya Sasu sekarang jangan nangis terus! Nanti _Tousan_ sama _Kaasan_ di sana ikut nangis juga lho,"

"Cacu nggak mau _Touchan, Kaachan_ nangis."

"Naru akan terus jaga Sasu, sama Itachi mulai sekarang. Jadi jangan takut! Kalau ada yang nakal sama kalian akan Naru lawan sampai habis! Naru sudah janji sama _Kaasan, Tousan_ Sasu di sana!"

Kali ini bukan Sasuke yang bicara, melainkan Itachi. Tangan mungil pemuda itu memegang bajunya, "Nalu nggak bakal pelgi dari kita kan? Nalu nggak bakal jauh-jauh dari kita kan?" bertanya terus.

"Naru akan terus sama kalian!" pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya.

Ya, senyuman Naruto saat itu mampu membuat Sasuke ataupun Itachi terdiam sesaat. Walau dalam keadaan demam sekalipun, keduanya reflek memegang pakaian Naruto. Memandang pemuda kecil itu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Nalu,"

"Ya?"

"Cini tidul cama kita,"

"Eh?"

Ibunya sudah bilang kalau dia tidak boleh lebih dekat lagi dengan Sasuke, Itachi karena keduanya masih demam kan? Jadi-

"Ta..tapi kata _Kaasan,_ "

"Kita mau tidul baleng Nalu," suara cadel, di campur dengan tatapan memohon, wajah memerah dan panggilan manis.

Siapa yang menolak?

Naruto meleleh saat itu juga, 'Aaa, mereka manis sekali~' dalam hati memuji keimutan adiknya.

"Ayo, Nalu~" tangan Itachi, Sasuke semakin menarik pakaiannya mendekat.

Bocah pirang itu tidak bisa menolak, menggangguk cepat. "Oke! Naru akan jaga kalian!" mendengus bangga, dengan polosnya naik ke tempat tidur yang cukup besar. Sasuke, Itachi reflek menggerakkan tubuh mereka berdua. Membuat jarak agar Naruto bisa tidur di tengah-tengah mereka.

 **Bruk-**

Oke, Naruto sudah berbaring di tengah-tengah ItaSasu. Menolehkan wajahnya kedua arah sekilas, 'Panas juga,' merasakan deru napas adik-adiknya yang sedang sakit. Bocah itu bergerak sedikit dan mengangkat tubuhnya agar berada pada posisi yang lebih tinggi di banding SasuIta.

Kedua lengannya sudah di peluk kompak, Sasuke dan Itachi kini berbaring menghadapnya. Adik-adik kecilnya yang tersenyum tipis.

Berujar sama-sama, "Kami cayang Nalu," sebelum akhirnya tertidur lelap. Napas yang tadinya terengah perlahan teratur, Sasuke yang mengigau dalam tidurnya kini tertidur lelap. Begitu juga Itachi, pemuda kecil yang menggeliat tak nyaman sekarang memeluk lengannya erat.

Adik-adiknya yang manis-

"Hoahm, kenapa aku juga mengantuk?"

Pukul delapan malam mungkin sudah menjadi waktu tidurnya, jadi uapan kecil yang terus keluar dari bibirnya sukses membuatnya makin mengantuk.

"Hoahm~"

Tidur di kelilingi adiknya-

Tidak buruk juga~

Begitu Kushina selesai dengan bubur buatannya, niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengganti handuk di kening Sasuke, Itachi langsung gagal. Wanita merah itu malah menghela napas panjang, sedikit menggeleng kepalanya.

"Hh, sepertinya besok akan ada yang sakit lagi~" tersenyum tipis, kedua maniknya melihat ketiga pemuda kecil yang kini sudah tertidur lelap. Kedua Uchiha yang tadinya tidak tenang nampak pulas memeluk putranya.

Pemuda-pemuda kecil yang dulunya tertutup dengan orang lain, dan sekarang? Lihatlah betapa mereka sangat menyayangi Naruto. Ternyata perhatian kecil putranya selama ini sanggup membuat duo kakak adik itu tergerak rupanya~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yah, adiknya memang manis sekali-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAPI ITU DULU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEKARANG?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aa, ayo buka mulutnya pesawat mau masuk~" Sasuke dengan sesendok bubur langsung mengarahkan benda itu ke arah sang kakak. Pemuda pirang yang dapat giliran sakit sekarang. Pandangan Saphire datar dan kedutan amarah di kening sengaja Sasuke hiraukan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, kedua tangan itu sudah menutup bibirnya rapat.

Enak aja, main pesawat-pesawatan. Harga diri Naruto bisa hancur dong, dia ini sudah dua puluh dua tahun, ingat!

"Ck, jangan melawan, _Dobe._ Kau mau aku memberinya lewat jalur mulut?"

Hampir tersedak ludah sendiri, matanya melotot tajam. "Apah?! Jaga bicaramu, Sasu! Kemana sikap manismu dulu, hah?!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya singkat, mendengus menatap kakaknya. "Aku tidak ingat kalau pernah bersikap manis padamu,"

Oh, _shit_ kemana adik manis yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nada cadel itu?! Kemana?! Nalu _-nii_ , Nalu _-nii_ ~

Mengidahkan suhu panasnya sekarang, Naruto dengan napas terengah berujar cepat. "Kau lupa?! Hmph! Oke, akan kuingatkan sekali lagi. Siapa bocah kecil yang dulu selalu memanggilku, Nalu _-nii_? Siapa bocah kecil yang merengek untuk tidur bersamaku dulu? Siapa bocah kecil yang menangis saat aku ambil tomat kesayangannya dari piring? Siapa bocah-hmph!" ucapannya sudah di bungkam tangan Sasuke. Wajah pemuda raven itu ikut memerah kini.

"Jangan katakan lagi, _Dobe_ atau-"

"Hatau apha hah?!" berteriak dalam bungkamannya.

Sekarang buru-buru mau manis, senyum saja kedua Uchiha itu hampir jarang. Sasuke terutama. Kalau Itachi mah-

"Oke, bagianmu habis Sasuke." sosok sulung Uchiha muncul, masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa bantal tidur.

Lho-

Buat apa?

"Ck, _Aniki_ jangan menggangguku."

Itachi menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Naruto. Dengan tidak bersalahnya naik ke tempat tidur.

Lho-

"Lho, Itachi kau mau apa?" kening dengan kompres tempel itu berkerut bingung. Sedangkan sang empunya hanya tersenyum manis, menaruh bantalnya di samping Naruto dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Berpose sekseh, dengan salah satu tangan menumpu kepalanya.

"Kau ingin lihat sikap manisku kan? Kalau begitu kita tidur sama-sama seperti dulu~" berujar dengan polos.

Naruto kicep-

"Apa-" belum sempat protes,

 **Brak!**

Kyuubi mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan amarah. "Enak saja kau keriput! Aku yang akan tidur dengan Naruto hari ini, dia sudah janji padaku!"

Janji? Heh, kapan?

Kyuubi juga tengah memeluk bantalnya, dengan langkah lebar ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur. "Minggir!"

"Ck, Kyuu!"

Sasuke yang tengah menutup bibir Naruto kini ikut andil. "Aku juga." Berujar sok keren, dan menarik Naruto ke atas tempat tidur.

"Hua!"

 **BRUK!**

Oke, mereka berempat benar-benar ada di tempat tidur sekarang. Saling meringsek, biarpun kasur _king size_ tetap saja sempit!

Naruto di himpit-

Sasuke di sampingnya kanan dan Itachi serta Kyuubi yang bertarung memperebutkan posisi kirinya. Saling sikut, pipi Naruto kena tonjok.

"Aduh!"

Aish!

Dia sakit kenapa malah kena tonjok!

"Minggir Kyuu, _Aniki_!" Sasuke sengaja mendorong tubuh Naruto ke samping,

"Uagh!" Naruto makin terhimpit.

"Kau yang minggir, pantat ayam!" Kyuubi mendorong balik.

"Gah!"

"Ck, aku yang pertama punya ide tidur dengan Naruto!" Itachi balas dorong. Kyuubi dan Naruto kena himpit.

"Minggir!"

Naruto mendesah panjang, aish. Ketiga adiknya yang dulu imut-imut sekarang tambah brutal. Yah, dia tidak menyesal sih punya adik seperti itu. Biarpun sikap mereka sama-sama berubah, tapi satu yang Naruto tahu-

"Hh, kalian ini~"

Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sasuke masih sayang padanya~

Meninggikan posisi tubuhnya, dan menyender pada kepala tempat tidur. Naruto menarik selimut, menyelimuti mereka berempat.

Yah, walau sempit-sempitan seperti ini. Naruto senang dalam hati.

Melebarkan kedua lengannya, pemuda pirang itu mengusap bergantian puncak kepala adik-adiknya. Menatap mereka satu persatu, ketiga pemuda tampan yang masih tidak mengerjap-

"Biarpun kalian brutalnya minta ampun. Aku tetap sayang kalian semua, jadi sekarang tidur dengan tenang! Kalau kalian masih mau tidur bersamaku!" memberi ancaman sekilas. Sukses membuat ketiga adiknya mendengus kompak.

"Baiklah." Berujar sama-sama, meski masih saling sikut. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit, ketiganya mulai tidur.

Ada yang masih mengigau kesal, saling umpat dalam mimpi, dan menggerutu. Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

"Hh~

Menghela napas panjang, menatap adiknya sekali lagi-

Aish-

Dia yang sakit kenapa malah balik menjaga adik-adiknya yang tengah tidur? Yah, tidak apa-apa lah sekali-kali~

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE-**

* * *

Apanya yang tidak masalah?!

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Pukul satu dini hari, tubuhnya sesak karena pelukan Sasuke, Kyuubi, serta tangan Itachi yang bisa menjangkaunya, bahkan menempel di wajahnya sesekali. Membuatnya susah napas.

Napas terengah, sang Uzumaki yang tengah duduk itu menatap kesal ketiga adiknya. Mereka yang tidur dengan lelapnya, sedangkan dia?!

Dia yang sakit! Tersiksa!

Panas karena selimut, lalu pelukan tangan adik-adiknya. Siapa yang tidak tambah panas?!

'Aish, aku harus cari tempat tidur lain~' mendesah dalam hati. Pelan-pelan Naruto menyingkap selimutnya. Agar ketiga adiknya tidak bangun. Kedua matanya sudah terlanjur ngantuk, jadi daripada jauh-jauh ke kamar adik-adiknya, lebih baik-

'Terpaksa tidur di sofa~' menguap lebar, Naruto menatap miris sofa panjang yang kebetulan ada di kamarnya.

Bangun dengan hati-hati, dan melompat setengah terhuyung turun dari tempat tidur. Memperhatikan sekali lagi ketiga adiknya yang tengah tertidur lelap-

'Ck, enak ya tidur padahal kakak kalian tersiksa begini~' mengumpat kecil. Setengah mengembungkan pipi, Naruto jadi ingin balas dendam. Melihat _handphone_ yang kebetulan ada di meja tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Seringai langsung muncul.

Cepat-cepat mengambil benda itu, Naruto mencari aplikasi kamera miliknya. Menghidupkan lampu tidur untuk mendapat cahaya.

'Rasakan!' tertawa setan dalam hati, ia tidak segan-segan mengambil foto ketiga adiknya yang sedang tidur bersama.

Siapa bilang kalau pemuda dengan wajah rata-rata seperti mereka saat tidur bisa tetap kece badai ulala? Heh, siapa bilang?! Buktinya sekarang Naruto hampir guling-guling ketawa gara-gara lihat wajah ketiga adiknya kompak mangap.

Sasuke mangap sambil meluk bantal, Kyuubi mangap sambil ngoceh-ngoceh nggak jelas dan Itachi mangap sambil sesekali tangannya gerak jambak rambut Kyuubi di sampingnya.

Adik-adiknya yang kece jadi turun harga kalau dalam keadaan begitu.

 **Ckreck-**

Beberapa foto berhasil ia ambil. "Haha, rasakan. Awas saja nanti berani mengganggu kakak kalian lagi." Cepat-cepat mematikan lampu kecil agar adik-adiknya tidak bangun. Tak lupa juga mengabadikan foto itu jadi _profil handphonenya_ untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Menguap lebar, setelah menyeringai singkat ke arah adik-adiknya. Naruto mengambil selimut tambahan di lemari kamar. Berjalan malas ke sofa, dan tidur.

Ya, setidaknya biar tidur di sofa. Naruto bisa dapat moment langka ketiga adiknya tidur bareng, mana sambil peluk-pelukan gitu lagi.

Ahaha, jadi tidak sabar melihat reaksi mereka besok~

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Empat saudara heboh balik lagi! XD Chap ini fokus di masa lalu ItaSasu. Kenapa sih bisa sayang banget sama Naruto? Wkwk, jawabannya udah ada di atas yak. Kalau buat Kyuubi nanti dia bakal dapet jatah sendiri :3

Oh, iya di sini Mushi buka vote aja deh. Endingnya mau apa nih ? NaruHarem atau SasuNaru, plus ItaKyuu?

Vote-vote ya. Kalau banyak yang mau ending NaruHarem akan Mushi ganti pairnya :) kalau banyak yang SasuNaru or ItaKyuu, akan Mushi tetapkan seperti itu endingnya :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chap : Im A Proud Brother!**

 **Siapa yang nggak bangga sih kalau ketiga adiknya jadi juara paling tinggi di angkatan mereka? Ya, biarpun yang satu rada berandal, yang satu super duper cuek, dan satunya lagi suka tebar pesona. Naruto bangga kok bisa dateng ke pembagian raport adik-adiknya. Sebagai pengganti kedua orangtuanya yang tidak bisa datang tentu saja~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
